robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/House Robot Rebellion
The House Robot Rebellion of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars (also simply referred to as the Robot Rebellion) was the second UK House Robot Rebellion, which was broadcast during the Annihilator of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. Similar to the previous House Robot Rebellions, two competitors (Behemoth and then-recent Series Semi-Finalist Gravity) would fight as a team against the three newest House Robots - Mr. Psycho, Growler and Cassius Chrome. Unlike the Extreme 1 event, the side which defeated the other first would be declared the winner. Competing robots House Robot Rebellion Gravity & Behemoth vs Growler, Cassius Chrome & Mr. Psycho Gravity charged straight into the centre of the arena. Growler attacked, but was flipped immediately by Gravity. Refbot activated the pit which Cassius Chrome drove over and nearly descended with it. Stuck on the edge, Cassius Chrome was then flipped by Gravity and the pit descended. The pit was raised to bring Cassius Chrome back into the battle while Gravity tried to attack Refbot. Behemoth's weaponry was proving less than effective against Mr. Psycho who reversed into it and rammed it into a CPZ. Gravity came to assist, but was repeatedly hit by Mr. Psycho's hammer, with its drive system becoming immobilised as a result. Meanwhile, the reinstated Cassius Chrome spun round on the spot, hitting Behemoth and damaging its scoop as it approached him. Behemoth returned to attacking Mr. Psycho with its axe, causing minor damage before the axe snapped off. Behemoth sped away across the arena, only to be thrown onto its side by the Floor Flipper as it drove over it. It self-righted, only for Mr. Psycho to hit it again with his hammer. Behemoth then tried to push the immobile Gravity towards Mr. Psycho, in an attempt to use it as a battering ram, but Cassius Chrome pushed Gravity aside. By this point, Mr. Psycho appeared to have broken down, leaving Behemoth and Cassius Chrome the only robots still mobile by the end. The audience decided the winner of the Rebellion, with Behemoth and Gravity receiving the most applause to emerge as joint victors. House Robot Rebellion Winners: Behemoth & Gravity Trivia *The Series 7 House Robot Rebellion was one of the few battles in the UK Series to be decided by an audience vote. *It was the only House Robot Rebellion in any series where all of the competitor robots were declared outright winners. *Gravity became the only robot ever to flip Growler and Cassius Chrome in this battle. *Interestingly, if the normal combat rules applied, Behemoth technically would be the only robot still mobile, as Cassius Chrome had already been flipped, immobilised for more than 30 seconds and pitted. *Bigger Brother was originally due to take part in this battle, but was replaced with Gravity after helping other competitors to immobilise Shunt and Cassius Chrome in the All-Stars tournament. *The House Robot Rebellion was the last fight to be held in the traditional wooden Robot Wars Arena, and the last battle to be filmed before Robot Wars entered its hiatus. It was filmed after all the other battles from Series 7 as the producers did not want the House Robots to be too damaged for other fights. *This House Robot Rebellion was the last battle in the original series to feature more than two House Robots in the arena, and the last to do so until the 10 Robot Rumble in Series 10. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:House Robot Rebellions